Wind turbine members of he type in question here are often made from fiber-reinforced plastics materials. This applies particularly to the rotor blades. Molds, into which suitable fibrous materials are arranged, are used for this purpose. The fibrous materials are embedded into a plastics material which cures in the mold. It has also become known to use prefabricated structural elements. These can, for example be elements of a carrying structure for the wind turbine member, such as, for example, ribs or spars of a wind turbine rotor blade or elements of the rotor blade shell. The elements can be prefabricated in special molds likewise from fiber-reinforced plastics. As a result the use of prefabricated structural elements, process reliability, particularly in the drive of complex wind turbine members, can be improved.
In order to ensure the dimensional accuracy even in members with complex geometry, it has become known to arrange the prefabricated structural element and further components for the wind turbine member in a mold and to connect them to one another in the mold. For this purpose, the prefabricated structural element and the further components have to be positioned exactly in relation to one another and in relation to the mold, irrespective of whether they are further prefabricated elements or components for the wind turbine member which are produced only in the mold.
A method and a device for assembling a wind turbine rotor blade was disclosed in the publication: U.S. patent application publication 2011/0030185 A1. The device includes a stationary frame in which a nose side section of the rotor blade is fixed. An end edge-side section of the rotor blade is fixed in a jig fixture which is subsequently oriented in relation to the frame. The sections are fixed to the frame or the jig fixture with the aid of suction cups. The various prefabricated rotor blade sections are then adhesively bonded to one another. In order in this case to orient them exactly in relation to one another, the arrangement of the respective member in the frame or in the jig fixture can be adjusted.
A method and a device for the production of a wind turbine rotor blade is disclosed in the publication WO 2012/019610 A1 in the known method, a prefabricated end edge is arranged between the trailing edges of a pressure-side and a suction-side rotor blade half shell and is adhesively bonded to these. In this the two half shells are still located in the molds used for producing them. The prefabricated end edge is fastened to a holding fixture by means of clamps or suction cups. The bolding fixture is connected to one of the production molds, wherein the exact positioning of the prefabricated end edge in relation to the half shells carried out by adjusting the position of the holding fixture with respect to the mold.